The present invention relates to a calculation apparatus, and more particularly to a tabulated data totalizing and calculating apparatus which totalizes and calculates tabulated data arrayed in the column and row directions of a matrix.
Heretofore, the totalization of data tabulated in the shape of a matrix has been often practiced for a computer processing in sale, accounting etc. Regarding the sale, for example, sorts such as the names of articles and times such as months and weeks are dividedly listed in lateral and vertical directions, respectively, and data on the sale are totalized in the respective directions and then listed. A calculation which multiplies a certain unit price by the number of articles, namely a multiplication is conducted in a lateral and vertical direction, thereby being displayed in a particular position. Such tabulation has the feature that the monthly or annual sales of the respective articles are easy to see.
Not only in the sale and accounting mentioned above, but also in business transactions etc., the mutual relations between, e. g., various items or sections and years or months are similarly assessed, totalized or calculated by the use of matrix tables in many cases.
Methods of totalizing data tabulated in the shape of a matrix as stated above are broadly classified into two.
The first method employs a high level language such as COBOL, FORTRAN and BASIC. The user of a totalizer prepares a program conforming to a purpose, and performs tabulation and the calculations of data in vertical and lateral directions in accordance with the program.
With the second method, the user performs tabulation data vertically and laterally in accordance with formulae defined beforehand. This method is programless, but needs to define the calculations in the vertical and lateral directions.
The aforementioned methods of totalizing the data listed as the matrix have had disadvantages to be stated hereunder, respectively. With the first method, the user must prepare the program for processing, and a limited number of persons can use the apparatus. That is, only persons who can prepare the program of COBOL, FORTRAN, BASIC or the like are able to execute such totalization. Moreover, a long time and much labor are required for preparing the program.
Since the second method need not prepare the program as stated above, it seems that anybody can use the apparatus. However, the lateral and vertical calculations for totalization must be respectively defined. Eventually, in spite of the "programless method", a program must be arranged. Unlike the general high level languages, the ways of such definitions differ variously depending upon apparatuses to be used. Therefore, the user must know the way of the definitions by consulting the manual of each apparatus. Thus, it is difficult to use it easily like an avacus. Thus, this is laborious.